Sleeping Beauty of Strawberry Forest
by Kurai Tsuki
Summary: When Kagome was little she went into the forest and lost her pet bird. Inuyasha helped her find the bird and got her out of the forest. 6 years later, Kagome and Inuyasha meet up again, but they don't remeber each other!


**Sleeping Beauty of Strawberry Forest**

**Chapter one ::** Mystery Guy

A young girl around the age of 12 or so was walking quietly entering the nice sun shined villa with her beloved pet bird, Kohana. This girl had chocolate colored orbs and mid length raven hair. She had on a nice yellow sundress with decorative orange flowers to match the ribbon in her hair.

_'The weather's perfect!' Kagome thought running through a sunflower field with a bundle of sunflowers in hand._

_'I was nervous about coming to the villa...' She thought looking up into the sky smiling at the bright sun and clear skies._

_"Mmm!" She shouted stretching her arms into the air smiling. "I love bright blue skies!" She announced._

_"I'm so glad we decided to come, Kohana!" Kagome said lowering herself to her birdcage to get a better look at Kohana_

_"Pip!" Kohana chirped jumping up and down in her little cage excitingly._

_"Tweet! Tweet!" Kohana chirped once more as Kagome looked at her elbows resting on the ground supporting her head._

_Kagome began to walk through the sunflower field until she came upon a forest with some bushes with orange flickering lights._

_'Ooh!' She thought to herself gazing at the flickering lights. 'Hmm… What's that orange light flickering in the forest?' She thought placing a finger to her chin to think. 'Should I check it out?' She though but she was interrupted by Kohana's loud chirping, it was as if she was telling her 'No'._

_"I hear you loud and clear. I might get lost if I wonder too far, right? Don't get mad about it!" Kagome said sweat dropping at her bird's antics._

_"Tweet!" Kohana shouted angrily._

_"Let's just head home." Kagome said looking down at the Sunflowers in her hand and Kohana's cage. She looked around until she spotted a bee._

_"A bee?!" She shouted._

_"Ew, Yuck! I hate bugs! They freak me out!!" She screamed dropping the birdcage along with Kohana in it. Kagome covered her head and she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She saw Kohana's wings spread out and she took off._

_'Wait…' Kagome thought shocked._

_'No!!' Her mind screamed._

_"Kohana!!" She shouted watching her fly away._

_"Kohana!" Kagome shouted along the forest walking with an empty birdcage in hand._

_'Where?' Her mind asked._

_"Where are you?!" She shouted into the forest walking around._

_"Kohana!" She shouted once again, stopping under a tree._

_'Where did you go?' Her mind asked her once again. 'Kohana…' She thought, tears filling her eyes._

_"Kohana!" She shouted one last time._

_"Hey, Would you mind shutting up?!!" A young male voice shouted._

_"I was taking a nap when you started yelling!" He shouted at her. Kagome looked everywhere for the voice until she looked up and saw him in the tree._

_'A boy…' Her mind etched slowly. He had long silver hair, and amber orbs. She saw that he was wearing a sleeveless black Tee and white cargo shorts. He had a cap on his head but it was on backwards. He looked to be 13 or so._

_"Hey, You live in that villa on the hill!" He said._

_'Who is he?' She asked herself._

_"You've got that strange name. "Kagome" or something," He announced._

_"Don't look so surprised." He said jumping down from the tree landing gracefully on his feet._

_"Everyone knows about you. Every summer, you come to the villa with your bird and you don't stray too far from the house. You're totally famous." He said like he was reciting something._

_"Is one of the famous?" She asked herself quietly._

_"Did your bird fly away?" He asked._

_"If it did, my advice is to get over it. Have your parents buy you a new one." He said dully._

_"You're a jerk!" Kagome shouted at him._

_"Kohana will come back! She's just lost right now!" Kagome shouted again tears filling her eyes._

_"I wasn't trying to be…" He said listening to her sobbing._

_"…Mean!" He said softly._

_"Feh! Whatever." He said walking away._

_Kagome followed him sobbing loudly._

_"Aaargh! Why are you following me?!" He turned around and shouted at her._

_"Well, to be honest, I don't know how to get back home!" She said choking on her tears._

_"Darn it!" He shouted sighing loudly. He moved his face closer to hers. Their faces were only inches away._

_'Oh?' She asked quietly, starting into his eyes._

_"I got it, so stop crying." He said putting a berry in her mouth._

_"I'll walk you home." He said._

_Kagome gulped. 'What is that?' She asked herself. 'It's sweet!' She announced in her mind. 'I sure didn't expect that!' She thought blushing._

_She looked up and saw him holding an orange berry._

_'An orange berry?' She thought surprisingly._

_'So this was the orange light I saw earlier?' She asked herself._

_"Looks like you've never had autumn strawberries." He said._

_"These are strawberries?!" She said shockingly._

_"Wow!" She said happily earning a smile from a smile from the him._

_They began to walk in silence for a while until he broke it._

"Why do you ge4te so freaked out about leaving you yard?" He asked keeping his eyes on the path ahead of him.

_"Because…" Kagome said, her grip tightening on the birdcage. "...Everyone tells me it's dangerous." She said softly. He looked at her surprised._

_"What were you doing in a tree?" She asked curiously._

_"Me? Trying to hide from my Dad. He'll make me work if he finds me." He said._

_"So you're just playing hooky!" Kagome said giggling._

_"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled._

_"Crap! It's getting late. It'll be dark soon!" He announced._

_"Come on!" He shouted offering a hand to Kagome._

_"I'll give you a piggyback ride." He said._

_"Me?" Kagome squeaked blushing madly._

_"You're way too slow. And if I don't, we won't make it out of here before dark." He said matter-of-factly._

_"That's fine. I can walk home by myse—" Kagome said stepping on a rock with her high heel shoes._

_'Uh?' Kagome thought slipping on the rock and falling over._

_"Aaahhh!" She shouted falling._

_"Hey, Do you think you could get off me now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently._

_"Get off! You're heavy!" Inuyasha lied._

_"I'm sorry!" Kagome shouted. Getting off quickly._

_In the position they were in, Kagome was laying against his chest._

_"But thanks for helping me!"_

_"Rats!" He shouted. Kagome looked shocked._

_"Oh no! Are you hurt? Don't move! You're bleeding!" Kagome said shockingly._

_"Forget it. It's nothing! We have to get out before dark!" He said as if it was nothing._

_"I said, "Don't move!" " Kagome shouted, tears brimming her eyes._

_"….."  He looked at her surprised._

_"Fine. Whatever." He said looking up into the starlit sky._

_"Does it hurt?" Kagome asked smiling while bandaging up his bleeding knee with her ribbon._

_"Not really." He said._

_"How are your feet?" He asked sighing._

_"You shoes are rubbing against 'em."_

_"What?"_

_"Come on, Goofball! You can't wear shoes like that around here!" He shouted. "You're such a city girl." He murmured under his breath.  
  
_

_'He's right! My feet are killing me!' She admitted. Placing a hand on her foot that was hurting._

_'That's why he offered…' She thought._

_'I'll give you a piggyback ride!' Her mind replayed. _

_'He's in more pain than I am…' She thought sadly. '…But he's still trying to look after me.' She thought sniffling._

"Darn it! It won't stop bleeding!" She heard him say softly. He looked up to see Kagome crying.

" I should have never come here!" She said choking on her sobs.

'I am so amazingly useless!' Her mind screamed at her.

"Kohana escaped from her cage and now you're injured!" She barely got out.

"If I knew this was going to happen, I would never have left the villa!" She cried.

"You can freak out all you want, but…" He said stopping midway in his sentence to see Kagome's surprised look.

"…You remind me a lot of that caged bird." He admitted.

'What are you saying? That I'm…' She thought.

"If you go out, you're bound to have some bad days occasionally that's just life." He said.

'…Just like Kohana?' Kagome asked shockingly.

"But was the world you saw today…"

"…So boring that you regret coming out?" He asked.

'I guess I'm glad we decided to come!' He mind replayed.

"Because… I didn't mean…"

Kagome felt something slither on her back. "!!"

She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"What the?!" He shouted half blushing.

'There's a bug on my back!' She shouted in her mind.

"Bugs totally make me crazy! Please! Get it off!" Kagome shouted.

"A bug?" He asked surprisingly looking at her back.

"Ha!" He chucked.

"Take a look!" He said showing her.

'Huh? Look?' She asked herself.

'In this darkness?' She asked herself, still laying against his chest.

She looked, behind her.

'Oooh!' She shouted in her mind.

"Wow!" She got up and looked at the dancing fireflies and the bright autumn strawberries.

She saw a firefly wiz by her and she caught it.

"You're lucky." He said.

"Look! You get to see a bunch of fireflies on your very first visit to the forest!" He told her.

"Look!" Kagome shouted pointing over to the birdcage.

"Wow! The birdcage is glowing!" She shouted.

"The fireflies must be attracted to the berries in the cage." He said.

"See?" He told her.

"If you follow this road there's a bus station on the end." He said handing her the birdcage.

"You'll catch the last bus if you go now." He told her smiling.

"This should light the way for you."

"Stay on the this road and you'll get back home." He told her simply.

"But I can't leave you here!" Kagome protested.

"I'll be fine! I'm used to sleeping outside." He told her.

"Okay?" He asked smiling sheepishly.

"Hurry. Get a move on."

'But..' She protested in her mind.

'I'm following directions…' Kagome told herself walking barefoot in a puddle of water.

'But…'

'He'll…'

'…Be fine.' She looked down sadly.

'He said he was used to it. And he is a boy, after all.'

'He said his injuries weren't serious.'

'He'll be fine tomorrow.'

"But he was still rather strange." Kagome told herself.

"…." He said nothing looking down the path at nothing in particular.

"Huh?" He said as he saw a light coming towards him.

Kagome jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck letting the birdcage hit the ground letting all the fireflies loose.

"Aahh!" He shouted, shocked.

"What the?!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

"What the heck are you doing?" He shouted at her.

"I found a blanket and thought you might need it. It gets pretty cold at night." She said.

"The fireflies aren't going to glow forever! What it…" He shouted at her even more.

"But…" She said quietly.

"…You took…" She got out.

"…Care of me today." She said her grip tightening on the blanket.

"Darn it!" He shouted tugging on the blanket.

"What if you got lost, you dingy psycho!" He shouted. She knew he didn't mean it.

"What is with City Girls?" He asked her.

"But I do appreciate the blanket" He said with a halfhearted sigh.

"You're welcome!" She said happily, a smile on her face.

"The fireflies…" she said. "…Stopped glowing…" she said softly.

"You scared?" He asked her.

"I can smell the berried."

"Hey, Kagome." He said laying down on the ground arms stretched out with Kagome snuggling into his chest.

"If you don't find your bird…" He said looking at her.

"Kagome?" He asked he looked at her seeing that she had fallen asleep.

'I'm out of my cage, walking around in the dark scary forest.' She told herself.

'But the thing is, I'm not cared at all.'

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" A loud chirping woke Kagome up.

"Kohana!" Kagome shouted hugging her cage with Kohana in it.

"What's going one?" He said groggily.

"She's back! Kohana came back!" She announced.

"Really that's fantastic!" He said happily smiling.

"Uh huh!!" Kagome said smiling happily.

"How's your leg?" Kagome asked.

"The bleeding stooped. I think I'm cool." He said standing up.

"Ah." Kagome said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm pretty relieved."

"And now we can both go home safely."

"The bus station's that way. Don't get lost! I'm headed in this direction." He told her.

'Huh?' Kagome asked herself surprised.

"Bye!" He told her.

"Take care!" He added.

"Uh…" Kagome said trying to get out the right words. She hung her hair and tears began to fill her eyes.

'He's leaving!' She told herself.

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again!' She said struggling not to cry.

'I don't' even know his name!!' She shouted in her mind.

"Tweet! Tweet!" She heard a bird chirp.

"Chirp!" The male bird chirped.

He stopped walking and watched.

Kagome unlatched Kohana's cage and took her out.

"Kohana, is this…" She said midway. "…Your sweetheart?" She asked.

"Tweetie." Kohana said, as if it was saying 'yes'

Kagome smiled she threw Kohana into the air and watched her fly off with the male bird.

"Goodbye Kohana!" She shouted waving.

"Kagome?!" He shouted.

"Take care!!" She shouted watching them leave.

"Hey, wait up!" He shouted at her.

"Are you crazy? But you were looking for her!" He shouted at her again.

"I know." She said smiling.

"But she'll never be happy inside a cage no matter how much I love her." She said laughing happily.

"……" He said sweat dropping.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Kagome went up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'See, Kohana!' Kagome told herself. Looking at his expression which was bright red.

'While you were looking around…'

"…I found …What I was looking for." She said. Sticking her tongue out.

'I found one too!' She told herself.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"M-my name I-is—"

"Ms. Higurashi!" Mr. Yoshida said.

"Please pay attention!" He shouted at her ruler in his hand.

"Pfft! Kagome's too poor to even pay attention!" Someone shouted.

Kagome turned around and glared at him dead in the eyes.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome hissed in her mind.

Kagome sighed.

"Now, class. Since we were rudely interrupted by someone." Mr. Yoshida said snorting, staring at Kagome.

"Turn your text books to page 394." He said.

'Every time I have that dream… It always stops there.' She sighed.****


End file.
